


The Devil's Playground

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: Kylo Ren, a young warlock prepares for a Blood Necrokinesis spell but he needs the help of a certain desert witch.





	The Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Reylo kinktober 2018.

Kylo’s wooden wind chimes stirred, its hollow crow bones clinked against each other. A cool breeze passed through the empty clearing. The raucous sound frightened a tiny dormouse back into its muddy shrubbery.

 

The thick mist rolled through the forest. Soon, it engulfed the large barren Blackthorne tree branches. Even on Halloween, the full moon did not pierce through the dense veil.

During this witching hour, the young warlock prepared a Blood Necrokinesis spell. He chose the Devil’s Playground, the place his grandfather ascended to the Warlock’s High Council. A tricky place to locate. But, its strong dark magic littered everywhere in the Godforsaken forest.

Kylo entered its sanctuary providing payment. A lock of his mother’s hair, the tip of a liar's tongue, a vial of his blood and a part of his godfather’s rib.

Black candles of different shapes and sizes melted close to the wick. They encircled each ub point that carried an animal horn. Kylo strode bare-chested to the middle of the pentagram, his thick curls framed to his face.

His loose pants hung low on his hips, eyes shut, brows furrowed in deep concentration he chanted,

Ja tum eleka qah

Yu ja’ kkowl xa

Kvhka ja tum ah

eleka tus.

Blackthorne branches rasped, the ground trembled as he crooned. A silver portal cracked, exposing copious amounts of sand. Kylo tried to pull her into his realm but a sharp pain exploded at the base of his neck.

Agony forced him to his knees, he gripped his curls, a hunched Kylo gnashed his teeth in rage.

“REY!”

The desert witch blocked his summoning spell, instead, she sent him a hex. Irritation flooded Kylo Ren. No one ever shunned him. He, the Master of the Warlocks, a descendant of the evil one and the most powerful warlock born.

He beat his side thigh to concentrate. He needed her more than he cared to admit, without her the Blood Necrokenesis would kill him. His stubborn little witch would not get off that easy.

Barefoot, he ran to the stone bowl drank all its dark liquid contents. Then took a piece of his godfather’s rib as he re-entered the pentagram.

His chant silenced the entire forest.

Immediately the silver portal reopened. Extending his arms he pulled Rey into his realm locking the portal, in case she sent him straight to Hell.

Rey’s chestnut hair came undone from her infamous three buns, curving around the nape. She wore a simple black slip, a silver necklace and her lips painted a deep wine color.

“Murderous Snake, didn’t you get my message?” She arched a single eyebrow.

“Oh, I got it, little witch.” Kylo purred. “But it will take more than a simple hex to stop me.”

Kylo’s eyes never left her lips. She looked exquisite, almost as if she planned on accepting his summoning.

A part of him wished that she accepted his offer to cast as partners. Together, they could fulfill the prophecy, rule over the Empire, and well... 

 

A shiver ran down his spine.

His mind filled with millions of fantasies. He envisioned Rey on her knees. As she placed delicate kisses on the head of his cock, hollowed mouth as she took him in deep. Her intoxicating presence made him hard.

Rey’s sultry voice snapped him back to reality.

“I supposed you summoned me because you’re getting too old to keep it up?” Her eyes twinkled.

“I can keep it up, little one.” He stepped closer to cup her cheek. “I need you for the last part of Blood Necrokinesis.”

“I figured that much,” she tunneled her fingers in his locks. Kylo breathed. He connected their foreheads together.

Around Rey, he always showed less restraint. His master rebuked him, decreeing she would be his downfall.

He agreed.

Damn his consequences, this witch was worth more than his 963 years of existence.

“But what do I get?” she mused.

Kylo pulled her lithe body closer into his arms, “Anything.”

Rey pondered his proposition. She took her time gazing at the surrounding area. She did not speak. Every passing minute felt like an eternity. 

Kylo’s mind raced, he thought of every way to rebuttal her feeble protests. She didn’t need him but that did not mean he didn’t want her. He needed her pow–

Rey cut his train of thought. 

“Deal.” Rey raised herself on her tiptoes, “Then, by the old rites we must seal it with a kiss.”

She leaned in to give him their first kiss. Her soft rose petal lips pressed against his. With every passing second, she allowed him to pleasure her.

She tasted of peppermint and a hint of chocolate raspberry. He groaned as his left hand traveled down her back to her ass. His hands sliding up her slip so he could give her ample ass a good squeeze.

After 289 years of pursuing Rey, she finally accepted to be his casting partner. His misfortunes were finally coming to an end.

He nibbled his way down to the nape. Her faint sighs were spells unto himself, driving him wild.

Kylo’s eager hands migrated to push her slip completely off. He wished more than anything, more than the Blood Rite, to ravish this divine woman in front of him.

Before, he could discard Rey’s dress she smacked his hands. Immediately he let go of her silky gown.

“Tonight I’m in charge, sweetheart." She whispered in his ear, “only, I get to touch.”

His cock strained against his loose pants demanding attention. Kylo nearly came at her bold declaration. His previous partners couldn’t hold a candle to his little witch.

Rey frantically kissed his lips.

Blood rushed through his ears, he needed to feel her but he made the mistake of thrusting against her.

“What did I say?” an irritated Rey bit his bottom lip, drawing blood she murmured a spell.

He experienced a tingling sensation flowing throughout his entire body.

Oh. Oh. The Mynx cast an aphrodisiac.

Rey winked.

Her nails raked down his back made him jerk, nearly coming all over his pants.

Rey peppered kisses down his chest until she got to his peck then she licked around his nipple. A flush flooded his senses, he became overwhelmed by her scent. The tried to caress her cheek but he couldn’t extend his fingers.

She took her time, moving on to his other pec giving it the same amount of treatment. Kylo begged as she suckled his nipple.

“Oh, God.” He arched wanting her to lick his stiff shaft.

“Yes, I’m your God tonight.” Her magnetic hazel eyes bewitched him.

Rey languorously moved down to his pants. Rey knelt down, pulling down his trousers to expose his proud cock.

His wildest dreams did not prepare him for the reality. Rey kneeling in front of him. She exuded dominance. A witch who knows her worth knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to claim what’s hers.

A Supreme in the making.

He restrained himself from embracing her, Kylo ached with want, but he knew his time would come. He planned to show her a lesson.

Because every Supreme needed a Sovereign.

They stood in the pentagram's middle. Low lighting from the candles dancing across their skin, in the Devil’s Playground.

Rey pushed her sweaty hair behind her ears. She didn’t immediately take him in, no, her wicked tongue started from his base to the tip. Licking him as if he were a popsicle on the hottest day of summer solstice. Kylo sobbed, trembling at her delectable mouth, he fought his need to control her to dominate her.

“Please, Rey. Please.” Kylo shuddered at the sight of her red lipstick marking his manhood.

She rewarded him for his patience. Rey widened her supple mouth taking all his length, she made it look like magic, always surprising him. She bobbed her head up and down, her nail digging half crescent moons into his thick thighs.

He felt his release approaching; he knew this would be a hell inspiring orgasm.

But, he couldn’t come, the witch cast a controlling aphrodisiac spell.

“Ah, ah. Remember your pleasure’s mine, Kylo.” Rey’s right hand traveled to push up her black slip to reveal a lack of undergarments.

If Rey didn’t have control of his euphoria, he would have come at the sight of her. Kylo couldn’t see her hand, but he heard her slick folds as she pleasured herself. She quivered, determined to finish them both off at the same time.

He felt a rush as her mouth encircling his cock, as she lavished him, his toes curled. She relinquished some of her control. He thrust into her mouth. Kylo grabbed Rey's soft hair to gain purchase.

Whimpering, Rey fiercely rubbed her nibble fingers against her clit. Her dewy skin clung against her black slip, exposing her firm breasts. Rocking herself against her wet hand, chasing the release they both desperately craved.

She tilted her face to see his ecstasy. In the split second their eyes connect, they both reached nirvana.

Rey’s mouth slipped off his cock with a pop, grinning at him like a cat who got the cream and enjoyed every single drop.

Rey took back the control, her hands traveled to his softening length, caressing him.

He opened his mouth to say he’d be ready, just not so soon, to his complete shock, he hardened.

He didn’t think it could come again, but her devil hands worked her magic, it became painful. A part of him wanted her to stop but the larger part of him loved the sensation. An endless loop of throbbing euphoria. Before he uttered a single word, his climaxed took him to the stars.

Unable to control himself any longer he pulled her into his arms, he would never let her go.

His little darkling, his little witch, his Rey.

The wind howled reminding them of tonight’s rite. Rey disentangled herself from his arms to peck his cheek.

The entire forest saw their elation. Their union. The moment two powerful beings united. After centuries of depriving the world of such eminence. The earth trembled in fear not knowing what came next for the couple.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr - Josskuhh](http://josskuhh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 1\. Ub - a pentagram glyph served as a logogram for the word ub, meaning "corner, angle, nook; a small room, cavity, hole; pitfall"
> 
> 2\. The spell is not real. I was just listening to a lot of Wicked. 
> 
> 3\. First time writer please be kind.


End file.
